One Strange Adventure
by Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl
Summary: (On writers block, help.) My name's Jessica. My friend and I's lives changed one night when we both met an alien. Said alien told us about these alien slugs called the Yeerks, and we both agreed to help him with his fight. I just hoped the we knew what we were doing. (Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

**One Strange Adventure.**

**Author's Note: I know, I know… Sucky title and total bull crap. But that's how my brain is now-a-days. Now with that out of the way, this story will be based on the Animorphs series. But, this will be VERY AU. This will be VERY different and VERY not based around the five kids that were in the book series. Instead, it's based around one teenaged girl and her friend, who happens to be a teenaged guy. I've been plotting this for a little while and decided to write this out now. Also, Ax is going to be in this story later on and I'm putting in a curtain Andalite in here in the first chapter… Hope my A/N made things clear. On with the story!**

**~~~~Line break~~**

My name is Jessica Yvonne Hanson. I was just an average seventeen year old with normal problems such as school and other things that seventeen year olds do now-a-days. My best friend, Marcus, also was an average seventeen year old and has been my friends since middle school.

Both of our normal lives changed when we both met a blue alien centaur with stalk eyes one night and helped us deal with an alien race that wants to invade Earth and the fact that they can control humans against their own wills…

One question came to my mind since Marcus and I agreed to help the blue centaur alien that night;

What the hell did we get ourselves into?

**~~~~Line break~~**

The shorthaired brunette had let out an slightly annoyed sigh as her chocolate brown eyes watched the wall clock over the door of her science class tick slowly as it was only five more minutes until the final bell rung from her high school.

And to make things even more annoying, was that today was a Friday and that it was the beginning of Spring Break.

"C'mon… Hurry…" The teen muttered as the minute hand was almost there towards the number twelve.

After an agonizing minute later, the minute hand had finally reached its mark as the final bell had begun to ring loudly.

"Finally." Jessica said to herself as she grabbed her camo messenger bag that had her sketch pad and pencils, along with a few note books and graded school papers, she was out the door and made her way towards the stair case that led down to the first floor.

Once on the first floor, she quickly made it to the school entrance and was finally outside.

"Hello freedom." She said as she made her way down the front steps and onto the sidewalk, heading towards her uncle's place.

"Hey Jessica! Wait up!"

Jessica turned her head to see her best friend, Marcus James, jogging over to her.

"Feels great to be out of that building, huh Jess." Marcus said as the two of them began to walk together.

"Damn right. I'd thought I wouldn't have freakin' made it by eighth block today. I've always wondered why time is so slow on a school day. Especially on a Friday." She told him as she glanced at the tall teen. He shrugged slightly.

The two of them walked in comfortable silence as they passed some local buildings that were near their high school. As the two teens made their way across a walkway, Jessica noticed her uncle's German Shepard trot over to the duo.

But Jessica knew better than to think that it was just Rawlin the dog.

She nudged Marcus and did a head motion towards the German Shepard, making him roll his green eyes slightly.

_((Don't think I did not notice that eye roll, Marcus.))_

Said teen jumped slightly at the familiar voice that was in their heads, then relaxed a bit. Jessica was covering her amused smile with her hand.

Long story short; the two of them took a shortcut to get home faster, then accidently met an alien from another planet, told them about an invasion from a bunch of ugly alien slugs, and now staying with Jessica since she offered said alien a place to stay in a low profile.

And that was just a few days ago…

And said friendly alien's name is Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. His kind has the ability to morph into any earth animal or a human being, but the downside is that it has to be less than two hours or your stuck in said morph forever…

Luckily Marcus and Jessica couldn't do that and probably didn't want to either…

Unless they were given the choice too.

The three of them had now made it to their neighborhood as they walked in more comfortable silence as we first made it to Marcus' house, and also to see that his dad's car parked in the drive-way.

Jessica saw Marcus look a bit un-easy for a split second, then look normal as he turned to the two of them.

"I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Marcus." Jessica said as she gave him a side hug. With that, he walked up the drive-way and onto the small path that lead up to the front steps and the front door.

As he gave a small wave, he had entered his house and closed the front door behind him.

Jessica couldn't help but sigh softly as she began to worry about her friend.

"C'mon, let's go before Jason gets home before us." She told the Andalite in disguise as they made their way to her Uncle Jason's house.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Luckily her uncle's Corvette wasn't in the drive-way as she and Elfangor made their way inside through the front door into the Kitchen area.

As soon as she closed and locked the door behind her, she began to hear the familiar sound of her friend change back into his true form.

Once he was finished, Jessica spoke.

"Did you notice the un-easy look on Marcus' face?" She asked as she walked over to the fridge to grab a soda can.

_((I did.))_ He told her with the look of concern in his almond shaped green eyes as he watched her close the fridge door and head towards the living room that was next to the kitchen through an open doorway.

"…I think it had to do with his dad." She told him as she sat down on the recliner and opened the soda can to take a small sip of her Sprite.

She looked over to the Andalite as he had sat down near her on the carpeted floor, giving her a slight confused look. Jess sighed.

"His dad is the Principal at our school, and every student in our school practically liked the guy because he was friendly and cared about the student body at the school. He always made sure that we were keeping up in our classes and would always use to give me a ride home from school." She told Elfangor with a small smile at the old memory. "Hell, he even used to help the two of us study for a test in one of our classes and helped us with our homework."

_((And now?))_ He asked as his main eyes looked at the teen.

"And now, he's different… I mean, he's not friendly anymore, almost the whole school is afraid of him and doesn't want to get on his bad side, period. He doesn't help Marcus and I study for a random quiz in one of our classes and doesn't help us with our homework. He doesn't give us a ride home anymore do to more important things as Marcus told me one time, and he-"

She stopped as rubbed her arm slightly as lowered her gaze. Then she continued about after a few seconds of silence.

"…He's just not the same as he used to be."

Then she looked over at Elfangor who looked a bit troubled after the seventeen year old girl had finished explaining to him about her friends' dad.

"…Remember what you told Marcus and I that night we both met you?"

That question made the Andalites' four eyes look at her as he nodded in memory.

"I think Marcus' dad's a Controller…" She told him, with a look of slight fear and seriousness in her chocolate brown eyes.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that I left a cliffhanger, but that's all I've got for now. I'll update chapter two soon, probably tomorrow or Monday if I've got nothing to do then. Please don't forget to leave a review! Reviews keep me motivated! Also, if any of you have some good advise for me to learn and use about the Animorphs, let me know by a review or a PM. **

**-Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Strange Adventure. Ch 2**

**Author's Note: Guess who's back folks? Letting you all know now, my other Animorph story "Becoming an Animorph", is on Hiatus from now on until I decide if I'm keeping it up or taking it down from my Profile. Now with that out of the way, here's chapter two of "One Strange Adventure". Enjoy.**

**P.S. This is based in the Twenty-first Century. The year of 2014.**

**~~~~Previously on chapter one~~**

"…_Remember what you told Marcus and I that night we both met you?"_

_That question made the Andalite's four eyes look at her as he nodded in memery._

"_I think Marcus' dad's a Controller…" She told him, with a look of slight fear and seriousness in her chocolate brown eyes._

**~~~~Back to the present~~**

Elfangor didn't say anything at first, but Jessica knew that she was right. How else would Marcus' dad act different and not under his own control?

_((But for how long has his father been under Yeerk control…)) _Elfangor mused to himself, as he closed his main green eyes.

The brunette didn't know either. Hell, for all she knew, her best friends' dad could've been a Controller before the two teens met their new friend at the old construction site a few nights ago. And the fact that they didn't know about the Yeerks and their secret invasion until that fateful night, making the two of them wanting to help Elfangor with his fight.

Jessica had let out a soft sigh as she pulled her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She was worried. Who wouldn't be if your friends' father was a human Controller and not to mention that a whole lot more people could be as well. And that you couldn't tell them apart either.

Just like Elfangor said to her and Marcus;

They could be your friends, your siblings, your parents, they could be _anyone_.

"…You don't think his dad's gonna make him become one of them, do you?" Jessica asked, looking back at the Andalite with concern in her eyes. Elfangor looked over to the seventeen year old and let out a human sigh, reaching an arm out to place a hand on hers.

He might've not said anything, but Jessica knew that she didn't need to worry. Knowing Marcus, he was smart enough to avoid his dad if he was wanting his son to be one of them.

And she also knew that the two of them weren't going down without a fight.

**~~~~Line break, at the Mall~~**

It had been about half an hour since Jessica had left her Uncle's place to go to Mega Metro Mall just to walk around and to look around in different clothing stores or going to the food court to get a snack.

Marcus had called her earlier on her iPhone 5s to tell her that he had basketball practice that afternoon and told her that he'd hang out with her tomorrow to make it up to her. Jessica, being the good friend she was, totally understood and told him that she'd like that.

Elfangor was probably in a random animal morph, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet since he wasn't a huge fan of Malls. Jessica may have not known her Andalite friend for very long, but she had a good idea that he had had an experience before…

But she didn't want to ask about it either, know that it wasn't her business.

Right now the teen was in the local Barns and Noble book store looking at the comic book section on the second floor that was looking out on the first floor where there were some people walking around and some sitting in lounge chairs reading a magazine or a newspaper.

Slowly walking past a bookshelf full of different comics that varied in from Hell Boy, Alien VS Predator, The Walking Dead, and other famous ones. Letting out a soft sigh, she turned and walked out of the Comic book section and headed over to the Manga section to see if anything was interesting to look at. As she was looking through the various genres of Manga books, she say a boy around her age sitting on the floor while reading through one of the many Manga books with an amused look on his face as he was snickering quietly.

Looking at the cover, Jessica couldn't help but let out an amused noise as the kid was reading Ranma ½ series three.

The boy must've heard her since he looked up at her. Jessica then felt a bit awkward.

Then she spoke. "I see you like Ranma ½ as well." She said as she gestured to said Manga book. The boy nodded slightly.

"I'm more into comedy Manga than others. Helps me relax a bit." He told her with a small smile. Jessica nodded at that.

"I like comedy and adventure Manga than horror and romance. I'm more into those two genres." She told him with a slight shrug. "I'm Jessica, by the way." She said introducing herself to him with a smile.

"Tobias." He told her with a half smile.

With nothing much to say next, Jessica turned and walked off. "It was nice meeting you, Tobias."

"You too." He said, smiling a bit more.

With that, Jessica headed towards the stairs and walked down to the first floor to head out of Barns and Noble.

**~~~~Line Break~~**

Right now Jessica was leaving the food court with a cup full of Mello Yello and munching on a double chocolate and mint cookie to head towards the local Movie &amp; Record store that was at the center of the huge mall.

After finishing off her snack, she threw away that wrapper in a near trashcan as she began to slurp on her soda through the bendy straw as she continued her way to her destination. As she was walking, she couldn't help but glance at random people walking past her.

"_Any one of them could be a human Controller."_ She thought to herself as felt a little bit paranoid at the thought. Making her feel a bit un-easy.

Shaking her head slightly, she continued slurping on her soda and walked into the Movie &amp; Record store.

Once inside, the band Green Day was singing one of their many songs overhead on the speakers, as the song 'Holiday' was playing.

Jessica slowly walked through one of the isles that had the Action genre DVD's all in alphabetical order. As she continued looking at the different movies, a voice calling her name had caught her attention.

"Hey Jessica."

Jessica looked over to see who had called her name, only to see her Chemistry partner, Jackie, walking over to her with a smile.

And that smile sent a chill down the brunettes' spine.

And not in a good way either.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Jackie told Jessica as she was holding a small bag of flyers. Jessica shrugged slightly.

"Thought I'd kill some time here." She told the red head as she turned her attention back at the DVDs. Jackie smiled that creepy smile.

"Well, if you're not too busy this weekend, you could go to this new club that came out about a week ago."

That made Jessica raise an eyebrow. "What new club?" She questioned as she looked back at the smaller teen.

"_The Sharing_. It's at the Community Center near the docks." She told her. "_The Sharing _hosts Charity events, helps out in the community, has beach parties during the summer and has ski trips during the winter, and they help troubled teens who have a rough time at their homes and allows the homeless if they need a place to stay for a while." Jackie finished as she pulled out a flyer and handed to the brunette.

Raising an eyebrow again, Jessica gently took the flyer from Jackie's held out hand and gave the girl a fake smile.

"I'll probably check it out, just to see if it'll be interesting." She told the red head. Jackie smiled even more and nodded.

"That's awesome! I'll see you later."

With that, Jackie turned and headed out of the store. Once she was out of sight, Jessica looked down at the flyer that had the words _The Sharing_ on the front, along with random activities and events that were coming up.

"…This'll be _really _fun." Jessica said in sarcasm.

**~~~~Line break.~~**

It was now slightly dark outside as Jessica was in her room looking at her new laptop that her Uncle got her for Christmas last year. She and her Uncle Jason had Chinese take-out for dinner since neither of them felt like cooking and that Jason just wanted to relax for the evening after having a rough day at his job.

As Jessica was looking at _The Sharing's_ main webpage, she kept getting an un-easy feeling about it. And the way Jackie was telling her about this club at the Movie &amp; Record store at the Mall, Jessica knew that Jackie Rhodes was a Controller.

Wanna know why? Her fake smile, the way she was telling Jessica about _The Sharing_, and that look in her green eyes.

And the fact that she was giving Jessica bad chills going up and down her freakin' spine!

That's why.

As she continued on with her search, she then had heard Elfangor's voice in her head.

_((You're awfully quiet this evening. Is something on your mind?)) _

Jessica couldn't help but smile a bit at the Andalite's concern. To be honest, he almost sounded like a dad concerning for his daughter.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?" She asked out loud, knowing that he could hear her wherever he was at.

_((Usually you listen to your music.)) _

She even heard the amusement in his voice.

"True. It's just… one of my classmates was telling me about this new club while at the mall earlier today. Not only that, but the way she made it sound like this club is the best thing ever."

_((What is this club called?)) _Elfangor asked, a bit curious.

"I think it's called _The Sharing_. Never heard about it before, and the way she made it sound was like she really wanted me to go." She told him, exiting out of _The Sharing's _website and heading over to YouTube to watch some random videos until she got bored with them.

_((Did you tell your classmate that you were going?)) _This time he sounded a bit concerned. And Jessica did not blame him for being concerned.

"I told her that I'd check the place out to see if it's interesting." She told him as she typed on the YouTube search bar 'Random funny fails'. "But right now I'm having second thoughts about actually going… Why? Because I keep getting this un-easy feeling about it."

Elfangor didn't say anything, he was probably thinking about what Jessica had told him. About a couple minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke again.

_((We shall both go tomorrow afternoon to _The Sharing_ and find out what it is really about. You are not the only one who is un-easy about this.)) _He told her. _((You will stay inside in the main area while I look around in the surrounding areas.))_

"Just hope that it'll be worth it." Jessica told him with a small smirk.

_((It will be. Are you going to stay up late?))_

"It's a Friday night, it's Spring Break, got nothing better to do, so yeah, I'm staying up late to watch some people failing on YouTube." She told him while an amused smile on her face as she click one of the many videos.

_((Well, don't stay up too late. From what I've learned, human females need their "beauty sleep".)) _

Jessica had let out a loud laugh at that statement. Then she heard her uncle Jason's voice from the first floor.

"What are you laughing at?" He called up to her.

"Just watching people being stupid on the internet." She called back.

"Okay."

Jessica just shook her head in amusement as she tucked a part of her hair behind her left ear. She could even feel Elfangor's amusement as well.

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was passed ten thirty when Jessica had finished taking her nightly shower and was in her pyjamas, which were a pair of long grey sweatpants and a light blue camisole with a built-in bra.

Right now she was laying down on her left side looking out at her bedroom window, looking at the beautiful starry sky and the half moon.

Sighing softly, she pulled the covers over her shoulders and began to relax, allowing sleep to take over for the night.

Hopefully _The Sharing _was just some stupid club and nothing more.

**Author's Note: Yes, I made sure that Tobias was in this story as well, and the fact that he was in this chapter. I hope this story is doing good so far, because I want it to last. In chapter four, I'm letting Elfangor give Jessica and Marcus the power to morph, due to some Yeerk problems in chapter three… Also, Tobias is coming back in Chapter five and staying with the group. Now that I've let you guys know what's happening later on, hoped you enjoyed this chapter of mine. **

**P.S. I do not own Hell Boy, The Walking Dead, Alien Vs Predator comics. And I do not own Ranma ½. I also do not own Animorphs. Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic.**

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Strange Adventure. Ch 3**

**Author's Note: Don't own Animorphs. Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. I only own Jessica and Marcus, along with Jess's uncle Jason and Marcus' dad, Daniel. Here is chapter three.**

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning during the second day of Spring Break, but that didn't stop Jessica from sleeping in.

Hell, not even the smell of her Uncle's cooking didn't get her out of her nice, comfortable warm bed…

Or Jason's dog barking from the back yard.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she pulled the dark blue covers over her head to block out the sun light that was shining through her bedroom window. But she knew that she couldn't stay in bed for the rest of the morning.

Sighing, Jessica slowly sat up and rubbed the crud in her eyes as she had let out a yawn. Turning her head to look at her small blue digital clock, the time had read ten fifty five. Sighing again, the seventeen year old kicked the covers off and got up from her bed, stretching her arms over her head and grunting.

Walking towards her walk-in bathroom, she closed the door to do her business and to wash her hair in the bathroom sink.

**~~~~Several minutes later~~**

Walking out of her bedroom with her daily clothes, which were a dark green tank top, a pair of light denim flared blue jeans, and her favorite purple converse; she headed down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen where her Uncle Jason was making breakfast for the two of them.

"Look who's finally awake." Jason joked slightly as he saw his niece sit at the kitchen island and slouched a bit forward, placing her forearms on the tiled island top.

"I didn't want to get out of bed." She told him while yawning. "But me being the teenage girl I am, I've got plans today."

"Oh? And what plans might they be squirt?" Jason questioned as he placed a plate of eggs with toast and bacon in front of the seventeen year old and himself as he sat next to her.

"There's this new club that came out about a week ago or whatever, and my partner from my Chemistry class wanted me to go. So, I was gonna go this afternoon with a friend and check the place out." She told him as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Lemme guess. _The Sharing_, right?" He said as he began to eat as well.

"Yup. She made it sound like that _The Sharing _is the best thing in the world." She said with a sigh. Jessica glanced at her Uncle. "How did you know about it?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly. "One of my co-workers was talking about at work yesterday, saying that it changed his life." Jason told her with a small smirk. "To me, this new club isn't exactly interesting." He said, sighing lightly.

"I just hope that it'll be worth going too." Jessica said, while munching on her bacon.

**~~~~Line break, two hours later~~**

"…Is it too late to say that I've changed my mind?" Jessica asked as she glanced down at Elfangor's dog morph, looking a bit nervous.

With them was Marcus, due to the fact that he wanted to keep his friend company and that his dad was wanting him to go. He too, looked a bit nervous.

_((If anything happens, I want the both of you to leave. I'll let you two know what I find.))_

The two teenagers glanced at each other and nodded. Soon the both of them walked up the flight of stairs that lead up to the balcony that was on the third floor and walked inside into that main area where there were about a few dozen people, who were mingling around and talking to one another.

They then headed over to where there were a couple of sofas and chairs and sat down next to each other on one of the sofas. Jessica picked up a magazine to look at to pass some time while their alien friend was looking around near their area.

"Are you two visiting?"

The duo looked up to see a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties who sat down in one of the chairs next to them. Jessica and Marcus looked at each other and back at the random woman, nodding as their answer. She smiled a friendly smile.

"Well, if you two are looking to become members, then let me or another one know." She told them with a smile. With that, the random woman got up and walked over to where there were a few more people walking inside a small hallway into a random room.

Jessica raised a questionable eyebrow. "Wonder what's in there?" She asked as she looked at her friend. He only shrugged.

"It's where higher members go to when they have their meetings."

They two teens looked over to see a kid about their age who was sitting across from them. He had natural messy dirty blonde hair and was wearing a basketball jersey and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Higher members?" Marcus asked the random boy. He nodded.

"Anything interesting?" Jessica asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing really, so you guys don't have to worry about it." He reassured them.

The two of them glanced at each other again and just shrugged, not saying anything else.

**~~~~Elfangor~~**

He was in his true form while looking around in one of the storage rooms at the Community Center. His stalk eyes were facing behind him just in case someone walked by or walked in while he was searching.

So far this room didn't have anything that involved gross alien slugs. Putting back an empty container, Elfangor quickly and quietly left the room to search for another. As he walked down the deserted hallway, his ears picked up a strange sound coming from the end of the hall.

As he got a bit closer, he then recognized the sound.

_((Yeerk Pool…)) _He whispered as he left the area to find his way back to where he had entered through a small lizard morph.

As he made his way closer to one of the rooms he was in earlier, he then heard a couple of voices up ahead of him. Knowing he didn't have any other choice, he then began to morph into a small green lizard and crawled near a corner.

And just in time too.

"Is the new Kandrona ready to be used?"

Elfangor mentally growled at the familiar voice of Visser-Three.

"The Kandrona is ready and set for the pool sir." Said a random human Controller.

"Excellent." Visser-Three smirked at the answer.

As they walked passed Elfangor's spot and entering through the entrance to the Yeerk Pool, he quickly walked into the room and crawled up the wall towards the high window that was cracked open slightly.

**~~~~Back to Jess and Marcus~~**

Jessica sighed again as boredom was taking over. Marcus was looking through a class case that viewed in a model seventeenth century wooden ship in slight curiosity and awe.

The brunette pulled out her iPhone 5s from her jean pocket to check the time, turning on the screen, the time had read two twenty. Sighing, Jessica stood up from her spot and walked over to stand next to Marcus.

"I didn't know this would be so boring." She told him as she looked at the small boat model. Marcus simply shrugged.

"We'll head to the Mall after this just to walk around for a bit." He told her while glancing at her. Jessica smiled a bit.

_((Jessica, Marcus, I need you two to meet me outside by the stairs. I've found what I was searching for.))_

The two of them nodded slightly as they headed to the opened doorway and walked outside and down the flight of stairs.

Once at the parking lot, they spotted the familiar German Shepard sitting innocently near the sidewalk, staring at them.

Walking over to him, the trio left the Community Center in comfortable silence.

**~~~~Line break, at the Mall~~**

Both teens were at the food court, munching on two large pretzels and slurping on their large sodas.

"I wonder what our alien friend found." Jessica mused as she took another bite of her snack.

"Whatever it was, it must've freaked him out a bit." Marcus said as he slurped on his Coke. Jessica raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Think about it, Jess. I could tell by his body language. Even though his was morphed into your Uncle's dog, I could tell that he was freaked out about whatever he found out back at the Community Center." He told her in a low voice so no-one could hear them and for just the two of them to hear.

"Maybe he'll tell us when we meet him back at the woods near my place." Jessica said with a small shrug as she slurped on her Mello Yello.

**~~~~Line break, in the woods~~**

Both Jessica and Marcus were walking on a slightly clear path in the woods where Elfangor told them to meet him at a small clearing. Neither of them knew why he wanted the two teens to meet him there, and they didn't ask either, knowing that they'll find out when they get there.

As fifteen minutes went by, the duo were at the small clearing where they saw their Andalite friend standing near a small clear creek, while holding something in his seven digit hands.

The two of them glanced at each other and back that the Andalite as he turned to face to two teenagers.

_((While I was searching for answers about the Yeerks, I've found out that they have a Yeerk pool entrance at the Community Center. And I've also found out that Visser-Three is here as well…))_ He told the two as he stopped in front of them, holding out a glowing blue cube.

_((With Visser-Three here, and with more human Controllers, my fight will also be your fight as well.)) _Looking at the both of them, he closed his main eyes for a moment and then opened them. _((Both of you do not have to do this, but once you both touch this cube, there is no turning back.)) _

The two teens looked at each other, and then at Elfangor. Knowing that they didn't have to do this, and knowing that they could refuse. But they've made it this far, and that they still wanted to help their friend fight against the Yeerks secret invasion and saving people one person at a time or saving more than one person, they weren't going to back down now. And not ever.

The two of them nodded at Elfangor, with seriousness in their eyes.

"We'll do it." They both said in unison.

Now there was no turning back.

**Author's Note: So… hopefully this one was interesting. As you all hopefully knew that the random kid telling Jessica and Marcus about the higher up members meeting place was Erek King. I've seen some fan art of the Chee android that he had dirty blonde messy hair. I could be wrong though… In the next chapter Jessica and Marcus will be giving the power to morph and help Elfangor with his fight against the Yeerks. In chapter five Tobias comes back and gets caught up with Jessica and Marcus by pure accident and then gets involved. In chapter six, Elfangor's younger brother is introduced. Now that this is off my chest, don't forget to like and review.**

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Strange Adventure. Ch 4**

**Author's Note: Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. I only own my OC's. **

**P.S. Thanks to my only guest reviewer Dark for liking this story so far. It really means a lot. **

**~~~~Previously on chapter three~~**

_((With Visser-Three here, and with more human Controllers, my fight will also be your fight as well.)) _Looking at the both of them, he closed his main eyes for a moment and then opened them. _((Both of you do not have to do this, but once you both touch this cube, there is no turning back.))_

The two teens looked at each other, and then back at Elfangor. Knowing that they didn't have to do this, and knowing that they could refuse. But they've made it this far, and that they still wanted to help their friend fight against the Yeerks secret invasion and saving people one person at a time or saving more than one person, they weren't going to back down now. And not ever.

The two of them nodded at Elfangor, with seriousness in their eyes.

"We'll do it." They both said in unison.

Now there was no turning back.

**~~~~Back to the present~~**

Elfangor nodded at their decision, as he moved his hand towards the two teens. Jessica was the first to touch the glowing cube as she placed her right hand on the top, making the cube glow brighter as it changed color, making a strange noise.

Then Marcus touched the left side of the cube with his right hand, making it glow brighter and the noise became a bit louder.

To the both of them it felt a bit weird and tingling as whatever the cube was doing to their hands, as it felt like they were in some sort of trance.

A few moments went by as the two of them watched the cube glow even brighter, and then, letting off a slight shock, making Jessica and Marcus take their hands off the now blue cube.

_((It is done.)) _Elfangor told them as he opened his almond shaped green eyes. _((You both now have the power to change into any earth creature once you two acquire its DNA pattern.))_

"I'm not turning into a bug though, don't wanna get stepped on." Jessica said as she joked slightly, making Marcus snicker at that. Elfangor's eyes just smiled at that in slight amusement.

Then he continued. _((After you both acquired a creature's DNA, you mustn't stay in the form for more than two earth hours, or you both will be stuck in that form, forever…)) _He told them with seriousness in his eyes, making the two teenagers pale slightly in thought of being stuck in an animal or insect forever.

**~~~~Line break~~**

After what had happened at the clearing, and what Elfangor told them about the two-hour limit thing, Jessica was sitting on the cushioned bench swing that was on the small patio in her Uncle's back yard.

She had her blue notebook opened on her lap as she was writing down on a piece of paper to list some random animals for her and Marcus to use as a morph.

If they were going to help Elfangor fight off the Yeerks, then the two of them needed a powerful animal morph like a large jungle cat or a big predator like a grizzle bear or a wolf.

Sighing, the brunette looked over towards the wooded area near the house as began to think.

"_So, now that Marcus and I can change into any animal, we really need to be careful. Since Marcus' dad happens to be a human Controller and that we can't trust anyone, this will be a bit rough." _Sighing softly through her nose, Jessica leaned her head back to look at the clear blue sky. _"Hell, I can't even trust Uncle Jason about this, and he's the only family that I actually have…"_

Which was very true. Jessica never really knew about her father, and that her own mother went AWOL on her when she was only nine years old.

And to make things more interesting, was the Jason wasn't really her Uncle. He only found Jessica wandering the streets one day and decided to take her in, after she told him about what happened to her mom.

Eight years living with someone who you view as a family member can make you feel like you're really related to that person, only in reality, you don't.

But that doesn't stop you from knowing that the person deeply cares about you and loves you.

Sighing again, Jessica turned her attention back to her notebook to continue writing down some more wild or domestic animals.

**~~~~Line break, at the Mega Metro Mall~~**

Since the duo really had nothing else to do as the day went on, they both were back that the Mall looking around in the Music &amp; Record store since Marcus wanted to buy a couple CD's so he could download the songs onto his laptop so he doesn't have to use his iPhone 5s all the time to listen to his music.

"I've been writing down some random animals we could use in the future just in case we need them." Jessica said to her friend as she was standing next to him while looking at a random CD that had one of her favorite rock bands on the cover.

"I've been thinking about becoming my dog, but I haven't gotten the chance since my dad was home." Marcus told Jessica with a small sigh. "Once he's out to one of those _Sharing _meetings, then I'll acquire Rocky's DNA." He said with a low voice so only the two of them could hear.

"I've been thinking that I could acquire Rawlin's DNA, but that'd be a bit weird since our alien friend already has Rawlin's form as a morph." Jessica said as she placed the CD case back and picked up another one to look at.

"Let's just think about for tonight and then we'll try it out tomorrow." Marcus said as he glanced at the brunette. She nodded, liking the idea to think about it.

**~~~~Line break, still at the mall~~**

Both Jessica and Marcus were now at the food court, sitting at one of the many tables. Both of them had their purchases that were in a small sized plastic bag that had the Movie &amp; Record store logo on the front.

The two of them were munching on some cheese fries that were on a medium sized paper plate that they ordered at one of the fast food places that were in the food court, along with two large drinks.

"I wonder what our alien friend is up too." Marcus spoke as he slurped on his soda. Jessica shrugged slightly.

"He told me once that he wasn't a huge fan of malls." She said as she munched on a cheese fry. "I think he must've had an interesting experience once before." She said, shrugging again.

Marcus raised an eyebrow slightly. "How? I mean, how would he have an experience here if he's from another planet?"

"I dunno. I never bothered asking him since it really ain't my business. And that if he wants to tell us, he'll tell us." She told the black haired teen with a slight look.

Sighing softly, Marcus continued eating as the two of them decided to talk about something else that was just random, like they used to before they met Elfangor.

Totally unaware that a man about in his mid-thirties was sitting at a small table that was a few tables away from the two teens, his green eyes looking a bit distant.

And that man was actually Elfangor in his human morph. He wanted to make sure that the two teenagers were alright and wanted to check up on them. Elfangor would let them know that he'd had been here on Earth before a long time ago, with a human girl named Loren. And he'll tell them when he's ready…

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jessica was back at her Uncle Jason's place helping him with making dinner. Tonight was taco night and it was sort of a tradition to do taco night on a Saturday evening.

Once everything was ready, the two of them sat at the kitchen island and began to eat their meal, just sitting in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, Jessica spoke up.

"So… how was work today?" She asked the thirty-five year old as she munched on a taco. He shrugged slightly.

"Interesting. One of my co-workers was blabbing on and on about _The Sharing_ to the point I'd actually threatened him that I'd throw a wrench at his head if he didn't shut the hell up." Jason said while letting out an amused chuckle at the fresh memory.

Jessica snickered at what her Uncle Jason did to that co-worker at the local Auto-Shop in town. But mentally, she was laughing at how her Uncle Jason told that dumb Controller to shut up with a good threat.

"_Beat that ya damn Controller."_

"And how was your day? Anything fun happen while I was at work?" Jason asked as he glanced over at his niece. She shrugged.

"When Marcus and I were at _The Sharing_, we were pretty bored to say the least. We left about two thirty 'cause nothing was really interesting." _"Except for what Elfangor found at the Community Center…" _

"Did you guys head anywhere else?" Jason asked as he made himself another taco.

"Just the Mall to kill some time and to just look around, and we also went to the food court to get a snack." She told him while she made another taco for herself.

"I'm surprised that you're still hungry." He told her with amusement in his voice. Jessica just playfully rolled her eyes at that.

"I have a slightly high metabolism, blame that for making me hungry." She told him with a playful smirk. Jason just laughed at that as he playfully ruffled the teen's hair, making her laugh as she pushed his arm away.

**~~~~Line break~~**

After help Jason clean up, Jessica was in her bedroom sitting at her computer desk as she sat comfortably in her light blue office chair as she was drawing a certain Andalite on her sketch pad with a charcoal pencil.

Every time Jessica was near Elfangor, she felt… safe. Like a daughter would with her father.

But that didn't make sense at all. He was an alien from another planet that was over two-hundred light-years away, and she was just a human teenager who was a senior in high school.

Again, that didn't make sense at all.

But that's how she felt. She never knew about her father since her mother never really talked about him, and Jessica never knew what it was like to have a father. She never had that daughter father bond, and she wanted one. Badly.

The brunette just shook her head slightly at her thought. Then she had let out a soft sigh, wondering if she should tell Elfangor how she felt when she and Marcus were with him, or if she should tell him about herself.

Again, she shook her head at the thought, thinking that'd it be ridiculous and just plain weird.

"If I actually had the guts to tell him about my past…" She murmured to herself as she stared at her good sketch of the Andalite, her chocolate brown eyes showing slight sadness.

Sighing, she gently closed her sketch pad and placed it aside as she opened her laptop and turned it on, wanting to listen to her music that was on her iTunes account, since she didn't feel like getting her iPhone 5s and listening to her tons of music on there.

**~~~~Scene change~~**

Behind the two storied blue house was Elfangor in his real form, staring up at the window where the light was on.

Since he met the two teenagers, he saw Loren in Jessica. She had some of her features and she had Loren's eyes. Jessica had some of his human morphs' features such as his human morphs' brown hair and skin tone.

He knew that she and his son, Tobias, were here in this place when he landed his ship that night. And now he knew that his daughter was safe and the fact that she and her friend wanted to help him with his fight. Now Elfangor wanted to know if Tobias was still in the area, wanting to know if he to, was safe.

Only time would tell really.

Closing his main eyes, he turned to head back towards the woods where his home-made Scoop was to rest for the night, only to stop for a moment to glance back at the lit up window with a look of longing in his green eyes.

Letting out a human sigh, Elfangor began walking again and was out of view into the woods.

Maybe one day, he'll tell her about her heritage, whenever the both of them were ready…

**Author's Note: Hope this one was alright. In a few later chapters, Elfangor and Jessica will take a trip down memory lane as they both look back at their past. **

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye!**


End file.
